Reborn Ocean
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: It's funny how a few short, simple words can shatter every hope you had..And Kagome realizes this when she hears something she wish she hadn't. Worst of all, Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome heard, and she is torn apart. But will love find its way?


Maylia: Wows! Another story! What a..Surprise?  
  
Sesshomaru: Either that was a pathetic attempt at sarcasm, or you need to be more aware of your inaccurate vocabulary, my itoshii Maylia.  
  
Maylia: Gee..Thanks, FLUFFY.  
  
Sesshomaru: oO I told you not to call me that!  
  
Maylia: Just making sure my vocabulary is straight forward and accurate..  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to my other stories - I believe each of their chapters provide the answer you're looking for.  
  
Chapter one - Unnoticeably noticed  
  
It was an ordinary day in the group at first.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome at each other's throats, which, as always, resulted in Inuyasha receiving a healthy mouthful of dirt, and possibly a few sprained joints.   
  
Along with Miroku and his slippery hand, which always reassured him a new red, and rather painful hand mark on his face - curtosy of Sango.  
  
They walked silently through a forest in the early morning.  
  
Birds sung their morning anthem, while others were perched silently on the branches of trees, still yet to awaken.  
  
Sun rays beamed down onto the forest floor, and leaves tickled the branches, creating a ruffled melody.   
  
Kagome sighed wearily. "I wish I knew it was going to be so hot.." she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "I would of brought something to cool us off."  
  
Inuyasha's delicate nose jerked up, sniffing the air. The fragrance of saltly, clear water tickled his senses.  
  
"There's water up ahead." He said flatly.  
  
Everyone's eyes beamed in relief (excluding Inuyasha).  
  
"How much?" Shippo asked, darting his head back and forth.  
  
Inuyasha's nose crinkled slightly. "Definately not a lake." He replied, "It's bigger." He abruptly darted ahead of everyone else, his common action which meant 'Speed it up', without words.  
  
His feet padded silently along the forest floor, as if he was hunting something.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran side-by-side, slightly behind Inuyasha, while Kagome and Shippo rode on the now transformed Kilala.  
  
A few moments later, they were out of the forest - and, much to their surprise - they stood before a beach.  
  
Sea gulls lingered in the sky, chirping contently.   
  
Foamed water rolled up against the hot, warm sand, creating a comforting sound that could put some to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha tried not to look interested, but the cool, refreshing water was just to tempting to scoff at.  
  
They all wasted no time leaping into the water.  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
A few hours later, everyone was sleeping contently by the fire . Their hair was still fairly damp from swimming, but after traveling for over two years, it doesn't really make a difference.  
  
Sango and Kilala slept on opposite sides of Miroku. Well, Miroku wasn't really asleep - he was..unconcious, due to his personality, if you catch the drift.  
  
Shippo was curled up into a tight ball next to Kagome, who was in her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha, was sleeping on a palm tree below the rest of the group. Since the tree didn't have any branches, he reluctently had to sleep ontop of it.  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, and she whimpered slightly.   
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
Kagome lied perfectly still, feeling nothing at first but fear. Then, a wave a pain rolled through her body. She cried out in fear.  
  
The place she was in had no color, no grass, not even a ground. It was just a black swirl of mist.  
  
Her clothes were blood-soaked, and gave off a foul stench - the stench of death drawing closer.  
  
Kagome weakly shifted her eyes as she heard faint whispers. She gasped at what she saw - Inuyasha and Kikyo - right next to her - where she was completely visable.  
  
The two turned to the now sobbing Kagome.   
  
Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyasha's chest, never shifting her gaze from Kagome.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha.." Kagome stuttered, "How could..I mean..Why..What are you-"  
  
Inuyasha abruptly laughed. Not the light hearted laughter she had come to know once in a blue moon, but a deep, scornful laughter.   
  
She shuddered slightly, remembering that's how Inuyasha had laughed when they first met - when Inuyasha was going to kill Kagome for the sacred jewel. Before they became friends.  
  
"You're pathetic," Inuyasha said, smirking, "If one thing goes wrong, you're helpless. You can't do a thing by yourself. That's why.." He kissed Kikyo on the lips tenderly, "I've chosen to go with Kikyo."  
  
With that, they disappeared into the mist.  
  
Kagome sobbed.   
  
"Inuyasha.." She choked. Blood spurt out of her mouth. She began to sob uncontrollably. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
Kagome darted up, breathing rapidly. Her head darted back and fourth a few times, before she released a sigh of relief.  
  
'It was a dream,' She thought, still hearing the tradgic echo of her cries, 'All a dream.'  
  
She looked up at the palm tree, and to her surpise, Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
She silently got up, not wanting to wake her companions.   
  
"Mmm.." Kagome froze as she her Miroku's voice. "Sango.." He muttered in his sleep, smiling cheesily. "Bear my child.."  
  
Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku were meant for each other. Though neither would admit their feelings for each other, it was visable in their eyes.  
  
Kagome cocked her head in curiousity as she saw Inuyasha standing wistfully on a jagged rock in the near distance, the waves crashing up against it.   
  
The stars sparkled, and the sky was dyed with brilliant colors of red, blue, and pink, and a slight breeze made Inuyasha's hair blow gently in the wind.  
  
His eyes were filled with deep sadness, pain, confusion, and..symphathy?  
  
Kagome quietly tip toed over to Inuyasha.   
  
She was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't heard her, or smelled her scent.   
  
But it was obvious he was in deep thought, not noticing the concerned girl standing a few yards away from him.  
  
Kagome froze when she noticed Inuyasha was talking to himself.  
  
"I've tried.." Inuyasha said meekly, "I've tried to forget about Kikyo, but I can't. And I can't forget about Kagome, either." He closed his eyes gently and sighed. "It would be better if me and Kagome had never met."  
  
Kagome surpressed a gasp, and silently backed away, not wanting Inuyasha to hear, which he didn't.  
  
She quietly made her way back to the rest of the group, and slid into her sleeping bag, and the tears began to fall.  
  
After about an hour, she eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
'.'.'.'.'  
  
Maylia: sniff Poor Kagome! How could Inuyasha say something so cruel? I really enjoy writing this chapter, and there's more on the way if you review! Ja for now! 


End file.
